exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Maribel Octava
Maribel Octava is a mysterious woman who possesses ties to Fortuna. Story A Tale of Loneliness A young girl who was raised alone in an empty mansion due to her parents' absence, she attempted to build her life by herself, although general her lack of drive somewhat impeded her progression during her studies. She also met the young Jida Zaporya, for whom she felt great affection, viewing her as the little sister she never had. However, an attack from mysterious people slowly began to shake up the pair's newfound paradise. In order to protect Jida, Maribel developed incredible powers and became a decisive element in the war. Jida however, not wanting to become a liability to Maribel, devised a sacrificial ceremony to gain power, seeking to protect Maribel by herself ; however, the ceremony backfired. Gamble of Existence Apparently losing Jida, Maribel managed to defeat the Ravens by herself, then spent several years mourning her loss. She was then contacted by David Noachia, who asked to become a pawn in her game in exchange for the promise that Jida would find happiness by herself - a promise he eventually kept. Maribel accepted and thus joined David's game alongside Yohann Astler and Melissa Powell, with whom she formed an extremely strong bond. When bad came to worse however, and the God of Masks threatened to wipe out the town should the group fail to defeat Jonathan Wesson, the group searched for a mask that would defeat Jonathan in exchange for a life's sacrifice. Refusing that Melissa would die this way, Maribel took this mask, vowing not to let anyone die in her stead anymore, and put an end to David's game. Comfort at Last Maribel was however resurrected by Melissa as she dived into the Masked Realm to retrieve her, thanks to a blessing from David. Confessing her love for Melissa, the pair returned home alongside Mark Danaus who gladly accepted Maribel by her side as well. When the group returned to the Cheshire Isle, Maribel and Melissa even created their own Future Child, Marissa Poctavell. Appearance Maribel is a blonde, purple-eyed woman, who dresses in 'Gothic Lolita'-styled purple and white clothing, silky costumes adorned with lace. Personality Maribel's personality is tricky, to say the least; despite a constant smile and display of affection, she is best described as very lonely. Constantly seeking others' affection, she is warm and affectionate, but can be said to need love in an almost symbiotic way, especially after losing Jida. She shares an especially deep bond with Melissa, who likes her, shows constant joy yet needs to share that joy in order to find fulfillment. Maribel is somewhat lazy and, despite being mostly talented at everything and possessing tremendous abilities, would rather stand back and wait as others accomplish whatever she is tasked with doing in her stead, hence her specialization as a summoner. The only exception is when those she cares about are waiting, prompting her to show her the full extent of her abilities. Powers * Akashic Mastery: Maribel possesses the intuitive ability to warp reality. This makes her extremely powerful in combat, but since she dislikes battle, she would rather conjure various protections in order to help her survive in battle. She can also create beings from nothing, such as the powerful Tsume, in order to help her. * Masked Expertise: In the Masked Realm, Maribel is talented at exploiting the world's powers and converting her Imagination in various masks granting her a plethora of abilities. Storylines * Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade predominantly features her. Trivia * As she is a reference to Yukari Yakumo, so does her name; Maribel is the name of an individual in Touhou Project quite close to Yukari herself, and her last name, Octava, refers to the number 8 which is often used in association with Yukari. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Akasha Category:Mindscape